Arylpyrrole compounds useful as insecticides, nematicides and acaricides and the preparation thereof by the reaction of an azalactone with an .alpha.-halo-.alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated nitrile, ester or nitro compound in the presence of a nonpolar solvent are described in copending patent application Ser. No. 392,495, filed on Aug. 11, 1989, no abandoned. The process of said copending application is useful for the preparation of said arylpyrroles. However, the reaction produces only moderate product yields, uses large excesses of the .alpha.-halo-.alpha., .beta.-unsaturated nitrile, ester or nitro compound and requires long reaction times.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient process for the preparation of insecticidal, nematicidal and acaricidal 2-aryl-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds which reduces excess starting materials and reaction time and increases product yield.